Yamazaki Susumu
"His gaze was sharp and piercing as he quickly looked me over, his expression unreadable. I had no doubt that this man was incredibly perceptive, and didn't miss a thing." Yamazaki Susumu, '''known as '''Susumu Yamazaki '''in the localization, is a protagonist in Hakuōki. In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and ''Edo Blossoms, he is also one of Chizuru's potential love interests. Yamazaki is a member of the Watch in the Shinsengumi. He is under Okita's command, and is versed in medicine as well as combat. Personality Yamazaki is responsible, pragmatic, and duty-oriented, and he is dedicated to serving the Shinsengumi in whatever way he can. He frowns upon time-wasting in both himself and others, and can be nosy about it. However, Yamazaki also has a more creative and lighthearted side, as evidenced by his quick thinking and ready willingness to pretend to be a ninja to get Chizuru out of trouble. Background Yamazaki Susumu is based on the historical figure of the same name. In the games ''See also: Yamazaki Susumu/Route'' Yamazaki is a protagonist. Chapter 1 Shinsengumi Adventures 1 A few months after Chizuru arrives at the Shinsengumi headquarters, the captains introduce her to Shimada and Yamazaki. Kondou and Hijikata explain their new mission to look for Kodo, cautioning them to be careful. Upon hearing that Chizuru is Kodo's daughter, Yamazaki is surprised, but does not comment. Kondou then emphasizes the importance of keeping Chizuru's circumstances secret, and Hijikata informs them that Chizuru is unaware of the extent of their mission. Yamazaki expresses gratitude for Hijikata's trust, assuring him that the Watch will succeed in their mission. When Okita takes issue with his loyalty to Hijikata, Yamazaki tells him not to insult his superiors or to think that the men of the Watch are "so foolish as to blindly give their loyalty". Though Saito steps in to prevent Okita from escalating the situation, and Shimada reminds Yamazaki of his station, their conflict only ends after Hijikata evicts the captains. Later that day, a cat gets into the compound to cause mischief. Yamazaki is taken by surprise as Okita and Saito give chase, and is quickly swept up in the pursuit. He immediately assumes that the cat belongs to Okita, and requests that he "take responsibility and get it under control". Okita retorts that he has already said it is not his, claiming that he is as invested in its capture as anyone else. In his sub-route, Chizuru agrees to try and catch the cat. Yamazaki happens upon her and Okita talking about the cat with one of the Yagi boys, and asks why Chizuru is not in her room. He then asks why Hijikata has not yet been informed, as they should ask what he wants done. Chizuru agrees that they should report the situation, but Okita turns on Chizuru and tells her that Hijikata will not be angry if he never finds out. Yamazaki comes to her defense and says her argument is valid, announces his intention to report the situation, and returns Chizuru to her room so that she will not be implicated. He then apologizes for the fact that she was involved. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Okita's route In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Yamazaki's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 (Yamazaki) In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Final Chapter In Okita's route In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life ''Main article: Yamazaki Susumu/SSL'' In the anime In the Character CDs * Bakumatsu Kafusho ** Nagori no Tsuki (名残りの月)~Drama Track ** Nagori no Tsuki (名残りの月) Instrumental In the Drama CDs From '''tokio_fujita's LiveJournalhttp://tokio-fujita.livejournal.com/15333.html: Tokuten Zuizouroku * Toaru Kansatsu Taishi no Ichinichi (DS) Yuugiroku * Karuta Voice CD (DS) Sweet School Life * 彼らの青春～生徒会助っ人編～ Drama CD Books * Senryou Ichiya no Yume Regular Drama CDs * Chizuru Yuukai Jikenchou * Nisemono Soudouki In the musicals Main article: 'Yamazaki Susumu/HakuMyu'' Yamazaki is portrayed by Amano Hirokazu in HakuMyu Saito-hen; by Kawaharada Takuya in Hijikata-hen and HakuMyu LIVE; by Takasaki Shota in Kazama-hen through Harada-hen; and by Shiina Taizo in HakuMyu Hijikata-hen 2. Gallery ''Main article: 'Yamazaki Susumu/Gallery Quotes * "We are grateful that the Commander has faith in us. There is no doubt that we will carry out this mission successfully." (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Sanan) * "Wh-what?! A cat?! Don't tell me this is Okita's…" (Shinsengumi Adventures 1) * "As a member of the Watch, I cannot trust you. It is part of my job." (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Chizuru) Trivia * Yamazaki does not carry a wakizashi. * Yamazaki is the only official member of the Shinsengumi who never wears the signature haori. ** However, at the close of Chizuru's Edo Blossoms ''route, he is added to the CG with the rest of the Shinsengumi, wearing the haori over his "ninja" outfit. * On the two routes in which he survives the Battle of Toba-Fushimi, Yamazaki never dresses in Western wear, as (in his own route) he states that he does not see the point. He shares this trait with Kondou and Amagiri. * Despite the historical Yamazaki Susumu's birth year making him one year older than Hijikata, in Yamazaki's ''Edo Blossoms route, Ibuki is described as being "not too much older than Yamazaki or Chizuru", which implies that Hakuōki's Yamazaki is much younger than his historical counterpart and fairly close in age to Chizuru. References Category:Characters Category:Historically based characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Furies Category:Shinsengumi members Category:Protagonists Category:Allies